


Checkup

by hornypeoplehavenorights (alkaliadult)



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Fingers in Mouth, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Fixation, Trans Male Character, Trans kamal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a.. aftercare?, like. LIGHT. canon typical you might say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkaliadult/pseuds/hornypeoplehavenorights
Summary: “Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean by ‘checkup?’”“I mean your teeth, silly! I have to make sure my assistant has sparkly, shiny, be-a-u-tiful teeth for our big debut!”Kamal paled.Ah. So he’s giving me an impromptu dental checkup.(AKA men will cream their pants getting a dental exam and say Cant help being a cancer)





	Checkup

“...Kamal,” Habit smiled, clapping his hands together, “It’s time for your checkup!”

Kamal had quite literally just walked into work today, and he wasn’t caffeinated enough to fully parse what was being said.

“Huh?”

 

The doctor refused to explain, ushering his assistant into their office and pointing at the calendar Kamal usually maintained.

Over today’s date was a sloppily written “KAMAL :-)” that definitely wasn’t there yesterday.

“See? It’s time for your checkup! Now come along, let’s get—“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean by ‘checkup?’”

“I mean your  _ teeth,  _ silly! I have to make sure my assistant has sparkly, shiny, be-a-u-tiful teeth for our big debut!”

Kamal paled.  _ Ah. So he’s giving me an impromptu dental checkup. _

 

This… could be a bit of an issue for him.

“W-Well, you know, I have one scheduled just a few weeks from now, why don’t you just set me to work on something—“

“No! Kamal, it simply must! Not! Wait! You know how important a healthy,  _ habby _ smile is for our Habitat, don’t you?” To illustrate his point, Habit grinned widely. 

_ There’s… more teeth there than before, _ Kamal noted.

“I—As a hygienist, I can take care of my own—“

“Come on, don’t you want the good old Doctor to make sure you aren’t missing anything? Don’t be so silly. Come, come, sit down! This is a real ‘deal’, you know!”

 

Habit patted Kamal on the back in the direction of the dentist chair.

He got the sense that protesting was mostly useless, but mostly that his rationale for protesting was entirely unreasonable.

 

Okay, maybe not  _ entirely _ .

 

He had figured out some time in his teen years that there were more than a few more nerve endings in his mouth than he might have expected. At least that sounded better than realizing he got off on fucking his own mouth.

But this was a dental checkup, and he could keep himself in check for that. After all, he’d been fine all these years—maybe a bit flushed, but  _ totally, completely, mostly _ fine—this shouldn’t be any different.

 

Though knowing Doctor Habit,  _ something _ would be different.

  
  


As Kamal resigned himself to the chair, he first spotted trouble when the doctor approached him, hands bare.

 

“Uh? Forgetting something?”

 

Habit cocked his head.

Kamal held up his own hands, wiggling his fingers unenthusiastically.

 

“Ah, yes! Gloves! I know how much you worry about ‘germs’ and all that. If I can just find them, then…”

 

Habit turned away, looking through his cabinets to find some exam gloves. Kamal cringed at how disorganized the space was, but Habit generally insisted on keeping control of it for himself. Kamal was really more of a secretary than a dental assistant, or at least he was for now.

 

“Ha! Here!” Habit snapped a pair of gloves onto his hands, eagerly returning to a nervous Kamal.

 

“Okay, now—“

“Wait! Wait, wait.”

Habit frowned. “Whaaaaaaat nowwwwwww?”

“I—I mean—“ Truthfully, Kamal was stalling because he didn’t have faith in the doctor, and because the longer he spent in the chair the more he got the sense that he might not be able to keep himself calm through the  _ examination. _

 

He had to remind himself that he  _ was _ working with a trained medical professional, or some facsimile of one, and that if anything really went south he could stop at any time. And that he was in control of his body, his mind, and his actions. So everything was fine.

 

“...It’s... nothing. You can get started.” Kamal took a deep breath, trying to relax into the chair as the exam light bored into him.

  
  


As soon as Habit did get started, things were a little less than fine.

Maybe it was that he kept his face way too close, or maybe it was that he was eschewing most of his implements in favor of his hands, or maybe it was that he seemed hell-bent on touching every square inch of Kamal’s mouth—Whatever it was, Kamal was not going to get by with just a flushed face and an awkward memory.

 

Habit brushed against his lips, and Kamal jolted, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to focus himself.

Then a finger pressed down on his tongue, and he cried out, wishing he had spared himself the humiliation and hid in the bathroom until his boss got over his insistence on this impromptu checkup.

Each time Kamal flinched or made noise (which was often), Habit’s face became more and more serious. Eventually, he broke his silence. “Kamal! You  _ must _ stop squirming around, I can’t get a good look at you if you keep wriggling like a… like that long fish!”

“Eel?”

“Eel! Like an eel, you are.”

“S-sorry! It’s just—“

“I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“No! It’s not that, it’s—“

“Then be a good patient and sit still for me. Please?” The last word came in such a sweet tone that Kamal felt himself obliging, not wanting to cause a fuss.

 

But,  _ fuck _ , did he  _ really _ have to be so thorough? Hardly a minute passed before Kamal was whimpering again, fingers digging into the palms of his hands trying to keep himself from quivering too much.

“You’re so noisy! My oh my,” Habit noted, appearing to study Kamal’s molars with a singular fascination.

“I hardly expected this from you,” he continued, pulling at Kamal’s lower lip as he talked. “Though you take excellent care of your teeth. It’s a shame they’re not such a perfect color, but I’m sure that can be fixed.”

“Hey!” Kamal interjected, “There’s nothing wrong with my teeth!”

“Shhh…! So riled up! I’m not done yet. You don’t want me to have to use the restraints here, do you?”

_ Yes. _

“O-of course not!”

“Then  _ stay still _ ,” Habit insisted, still fingering Kamal's mouth without end.

 

Saliva was starting to accumulate at the corner of his mouth, and if he weren’t so preoccupied with everything else going on Kamal would have been worried about it getting on his shirt. But then Habit shoved his fingers toward the back of Kamal’s tongue, and his mind went blank.

  
  


“Huh? What was  _ that? _ ” For once, to Kamal’s relief, Habit removed his fingers from Kamal’s mouth, though he studied his patient’s face with a laser focus.

Nervous sweat beaded on the back of Kamal’s neck.

“Wh—what was—what?”

“That…  _ noise… _ ” The corners of Habit’s mouth twitched as he said it.

Kamal was beet-red, his chest heaving. It didn’t take a rocket scientist, let alone a medical degree, to tell he was  _ debauched. _

“J-j-just a reflex. You c-can continue.”

Habit leaned over the chair, a hint of smugness evident in his voice.

“You’ve been quite a ‘thorn’ in my side for a while now, with all your squirming and moaning. I’m starting to think you don’t really want a checkup after all. Is that right?”

_ No, dammit, I want a checkup a little too much. _

“I’m fine with the stupid checkup. Just… get it over with. A-and maybe it would be better if you use more… uh… tools.”

“Oh, are you sure? With how  _ sensitive _ you are I’d be worried about hurting you. And I certainly wouldn’t want that.” Habit chuckled to himself, and Kamal desperately wished he were not so overwhelmingly turned on by all of it right now. It was seriously detrimental to his decision-making.

 

“Kamal,” Habit began, close enough for him to feel breath on his face, “Do you want me to continue the exam?”

“Y—yes…”

“Then you’ll be good, right? You’ll sit still, and you won’t make any noise, and you won’t  _ distract _ me? Yes?”

“U—uh-huh…”  _ I’m distracting? _

“And if you do, obviously I’ll have to tie you down, right? And  _ deal with you _ .”

“Hh… ahh… Y-yeah, you can d-d-deal with me, uh, however you want,” Kamal squeaked out. He couldn’t figure out what this all was about at first, but at some point he was pretty sure it wasn’t just his own arousal that made Habit’s words seem… so… suggestive. 

 

Habit then stood up, clapping his hands together and putting on a cheery smile. Somehow, it felt a bit sinister.

He re-adjusted the light on Kamal, absently running his fingertip on his lips and eliciting a familiar whimper.

Habit began anew, prying open Kamal’s mouth and—huh, was he looking at the same section as before?

 

Though he couldn’t (read: didn’t want to) say anything, Kamal began to realize Habit was going over the very same teeth he had “examined” only moments ago, his fingers probing the flesh nearby.

_ Gh… bastard! I didn’t know he had it in him! _

Even if Kamal was shocked, he wasn’t exactly upset by this turn of events.

Mostly, he wasn’t capable of holding onto any semblance of rational thought for much longer, as the sensation of Habit exploring him—willfully, intentionally—left him in a kind of trance.

Maybe he could just lay here, floating in the bliss of having his boss almost-fingerfuck his mouth, and just forget about all his worries for a while. Yeah. That sounded nice.

 

Until he felt a firm hand on his wrist.

“You just can-not sit still, huh?”

Honestly, at this point Kamal wasn’t really trying to stop himself. 

The other hand left his mouth, notably bridged by his own saliva.  _ Oh, that’ll keep me up at night. _

Habit hummed as he returned the chair upright, looping the chair’s built-in straps over Kamal’s wrists with an uncanny speed. Or maybe regular speed, and Kamal was just really lightheaded from all the blood going to his nether regions.

 

Either way, he realized he was in fact restrained to the chair as the doctor had promised, almost disappointed that the straps weren’t tighter. He watched idly as his boss stripped himself of his gloves and returned to the chair, looking more self-satisfied than ever.

“Huh? Are you done?” Kamal felt woozy, his speech tired and slow.

“Of course not! I’m just be-ginning,” Habit exclaimed, sitting on the edge of the chair.

“But you seem like you’re close to finishing, hm?”

Kamal squawked.  _ Where was he getting this from? _

“Ha—Ha, very funny. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Now now, Kamal, you know it’s no good to lie to your doctors,” Habit chided, strategically placing his hand in the space between Kamal’s legs.

 

Then, he looked back at his patient with an incomprehensible smile.

“Ah, Kamal. Such a cute, cute smile you have.”

“C-cute?”

“Yes! Adorable, it is. Won’t you smile for me?”

Kamal was beyond questioning anything any more. Awkward as he felt, he gave a shy smile back toward the doctor.

“Eheh! That’s a good boy,” Habit cheered, acting completely oblivious of the devastation he was causing poor Kamal’s heart and underwear.

Kamal whimpered, again, even without having been touched. In another light, it would have been pathetic, but he was hoping Habit would maybe find it cute.  _ Please think I’m cute. _

“There’s that noise again! How odd!”

Habit sat closer to Kamal, looking down into his eyes. “Won’t you tell me what’s wrong, my dearest assistant?”

 

Kamal felt like a stiff wind would make him cry. At this point he just wanted relief so badly, he’d been teased for what felt like hours and he couldn’t even  _ do _ anything about it.

“Fff… fuck…”

“Hm?”

“Please…!”

“Please, what?”

“St-stop… teasing me!”

 

Habit batted his eyelashes, unable to stop himself from laughing.

“I’m not teasing you, Kamal. You’re the one who’s not being honest with what he wants!”

_ Oh, he’s really going to make me do this, isn’t he. _

Kamal gulped, swallowing the last bits of his pride as he officially jumped off the deep end.

“P-please fuck me,” he whispered, heart hammering in his chest.

“Oh, my! Is that what you’ve been thinking about all along?”

Kamal exhaled deeply, knowing he didn’t have the nerve to keep this going.

“Pleaaaaaaase…”

“You sure are a handful! It’s a good thing I have all day with you, you Troublesome Tulip,” he giggled.

 

Habit pressed the foot pedal to set the chair down flat, Kamal’s arms kept still at his sides.

He then ghosted his hand over the fly of Kamal’s pants, looking up at him for confirmation.

“Please, please,” Kamal repeated, getting more impatient each time.

Habit finally gave the promise of relief, pulling down his pants and following with his briefs. 

“Eheh! Your undies are complete-ly drenched! Aren’t you naughty, keeping that a secret from me!”

 

“S-s-sorry,” Kamal murmured, feeling like maybe he  _ should  _ have been telling his boss about how absolutely wrecked he was all along, like it was the most natural thing to do.

Habit rubbed the underside of Kamal’s clit curiously, sliding his fingers along the outside of his entrance.

“So, so wet… oh, Kamal, what a mess you are!”

“Uh-huh,” Kamal replied absently.

Habit continued to tease for a moment, before wordlessly pushing into the other man, eliciting a yelp of shock.

_ Oh my God, his fingers are so much bigger than mine, fuck, fuck, fuck, _ Kamal noted, feeling himself getting probed from the inside out. Habit focused all his attention on watching Kamal’s face, eyes glazed over in ecstasy and relief.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, please, don’t—“

Habit didn’t have any intention of stopping, instead opting to lean in toward Kamal and kiss him.

_ Oh nooooooo. _

 

Part of Kamal wanted to be able to reach out and cling to Habit, dig fingers into his shoulders and pull at his hair and make sure he  _ absolutely did not stop _ , but at the same time his nerves were so tightly wound around Habit’s fingers and he really, really liked being at his mercy.

Besides, Habit was doing a pretty good job taking the lead. At this point any pretense of keeping quiet was off the table, and Kamal was happily moaning into Habit’s mouth, drooling all over himself.

 

Pausing for a moment, Habit teased, “You sure needed this, hmm?”

Kamal wanted to be snappy, wished he could say he didn’t, but he was stupid and horny and he absolutely did need to get fucked into oblivion, so what came out was a pathetic sort of “uh-huh” followed by him craning his neck for another kiss.

“So needy! Come on, now, be patient,” Habit chided, slowing down his fingers.

But no, Kamal would not be patient, and if Habit didn’t finish him off, he… he wasn’t sure what he’d do, but he was sure it would be  _ highly unpleasant _ and  _ thoroughly persuasive _ .

“Fuck meeeeee…”

 

Habit pulled his fingers out, straightening out and looking at Kamal smugly.

“You’re not being a very good listener, Kamal. Don’t you want to be good? For me?”

Kamal’s face twisted into a petulant scowl, his two different sources of arousal brawling inside him.

“I--I-- _ Yes,  _ I want to be  _ good, _ but also fuck me,  _ pleaaaaase _ .”

Habit gave him a pleased smile. “Alright, my little Impatiens. I’ll help you out,” he obliged, using his clean hand to begin undoing his belt. Meanwhile, he shoved the other one directly in Kamal’s face.

“But help clean me up first, dear assistant.”

Kamal looked wide-eyed at Habit, like he could still manage to be surprised by something at this point. Honestly, he was mostly surprised by his own willingness to do something so… dirty.

He tentatively opened his mouth, allowing Habit’s fingers to explore him once again.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Habit pushed his fingers back into Kamal’s mouth, almost gagging him on his own taste.

“How is it?”

 

Kamal was working dutifully, trying to thoroughly “clean” the hand that fucked him, caught up in the sensation of it all again.

If he actually had to answer, he might say,  _ I taste salty, and kind of sour, but I would probably sell my toothbrush to be touched like this every day; I am beyond ecstatic; _ but he  _ did _ still have those fingers in his mouth so he just kind of hummed excitedly.

Habit, after a moment’s more teasing, removed his hand to better get himself prepared for what was coming.

 

Kamal watched as the doctor peeled off his pants and underwear, leaving him staring at his erection, flushed and drooling and  _ oh jeez he’s a lot bigger than I expected I mean those were some conservative estimates but that’s going to go inside me oh God oh fuck  _ and then Habit straddled Kamal on the chair, his dick resting against Kamal’s stomach.

“Are you ready?”

“I’ve b-been ready, dammit!”

 

He smiled, cheerily—almost innocently—and guided himself toward Kamal’s entrance. Then, without warning, he pushed inside.

“ _ Agh—! _ “ Kamal cried out in what almost sounded like pain.

Habit paused, looking concerned. “Ah? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, ah, j-just one second—one second, ah,” Kamal inhaled deeply, adjusting to the feeling of having something so large inside him.  _ I’m out of practice, _ he thought wryly, the thought coming to him that he’d have to masturbate much more often to be ready for the doctor next time.

And probably get more lube.

“Okay, okay. Go.”

“Are you sure?”

“Boris, you’d better fuck me like you—“

Kamal didn’t have time to finish before Habit thrust into him, grabbing his hips and grunting under his breath. It was like he was in a daze, and it occurred to Kamal that he wasn’t the only desperate one in the room.

 

He felt like he was getting turned inside-out, fucked raw and hard and with even more energy than he expected from the doctor. He strained against the chair’s straps until he let his head fall back, Habit doing the work for him.

“I’m close, I’m close, I’m gonna—”

Habit paused mid-thrust, his trance broken.

 

“Hm? What are you going to do?”

“Oh no, no no no, you are not gonna do this to me, Boris, you are  _ NOT _ going to—“

“Do you not like being teased?”

Kamal bit his lip, exhaling.

“You have to commu-ni-cate with me,” Habit urged.

“I—Nh, yes, I like being teased.”

“And you like being made to beg?”

“Gh!”

Habit gave a little thrust to remind Kamal what was at stake here.

“Y—yeah. Sure.”

“So if you want to cum…?”

“I—Gh—You—I’m. Going to have to. Beg.”

“Yes, that’s right! Good job,” Habit teased, reaching out to pet Kamal’s head. The horny devil on Kamal’s shoulder was screaming.

“Now, where were we?”

“P-please… continue to... fuck me… and finish me off…”

“O-kay. Since you asked so nicely!”

 

Habit’s hands found their way up to Kamal’s waist, and he resumed as requested.

“Harder. Harder.  _ Harder, _ ” Kamal pleaded, biting the inside of his cheek to keep the most embarrassing sounds from coming out.

And then—

His hips lifted—

“Fuck! There! There, there, there,  _ there,”  _ he was absolutely about to cum, he was going to cum, and he didn’t even have time to warn his partner before letting out a whine to signal his finality.

Habit slowed down. 

 

“Did you…?”

“Yes. Finish in me.”

Habit’s facade of control fumbled for a bit, surprised by this demand.

“You’re sure? You—“

“U-u-use me. Do it!”

Habit sort-of-shrugged, putting his hands back on Kamal and moving his hips like it was effortless.

It didn’t take very long before Habit finished, overwhelmed with Kamal’s tightness and his face and his compliance until he leaned over the other man and kissed him, clumsily, spilling out into him.

And then the energy left him, and he flopped on top of Kamal, nuzzling into his shoulder.

 

They stayed like that for a moment, until Kamal let out a little wheeze.

“Ah! I should let you breathe,” Habit began, lifting himself off of his partner.

“Boris. My hands.”

“Your— _ OH!” _

Habit worked frantically to undo the straps holding Kamal down, patting his hands in an awkward form of apology.

Kamal gingerly rubbed his wrists, his eyes unfocused and staring at the ceiling.

“Kamal…” Whatever confidence Habit had held during…  _ whatever _ just happened had left, and his voice was soft. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Kamal breathed, still prone.

He reached his arms out, making a weak grabbing motion at Habit.

“Come here.”

 

Habit obliged, lying back down half-on-top off Kamal, trying to make himself small.

Kamal slowly wrapped his arms around him, unable to resist the urge to play with the curls in his hair absently.

“Was that… okay?”

“Little late to be asking that,” Kamal replied.

“It—it wasn’t—“

“You’re good. You’re good. I felt safe. I mean. You certainly made sure I wanted it,” Kamal snickered, trying to distance himself from the strange thing he became under the effects of his libido.

“O—okay.” Habit squeezed Kamal, trying to hide his face by looking above him.

“Are you alright?”

“I didn’t p-plan on anything happening! I just thought about how cute you are and then… ah… I got selfish…”

“Boris. I asked you to fuck me. Like, repeatedly. And you’re. Very. Cute? Hot? When you. Get like that.”

“Eep!” Habit shrunk even further, still in a level of disbelief.

“Hey. Can I kiss you?”

Habit giggled. “You can do whatever you want, after that…”

“Let me see your face then, dummy.”

Habit reluctantly moved to Kamal’s eye level, immediately feeling overwhelmed looking at his cute, flushed face.

“Ahhh… ahhh…”

“Whatever happened to the doctor from 2 minutes ago? N-Not that I’m complaining.”

Habit squeezed his eyes shut, puckering his lips for his promised kiss.

Their lips met, softly this time, and they held each other for what felt like forever.

 

“Also. The next time you want to put your fingers in my mouth? You don’t need an excuse.”

**Author's Note:**

> kamal wakes up from a dream in a cold sweat and proceeds to brush his teeth for an hour straight
> 
> if you like my horny and want to see arte. follow : https://twitter.com/tentaclehaver
> 
> ALSO health and safety warning remember to use condoms IRL unless u are fully knowledgeable of u and ur partners sexual history etc. they fuck raw here because i think its neat


End file.
